Kakasitter!
by BlackDragonFury
Summary: Bulma is tired of Vegeta breaking things in the house. So she decides to get him a babysitter! Will he survive his new babysitter and the embarrassment?
1. What?

Disclaimer: Nope i dont own any of the characters mentioned. Just this innocent lil fic! ^_^  
  
Lulu: Hey there! I know your probably thinking..." Jeez lulu chan get a life and stop turfing out fics!" either that or "goddamnit finish one fic Then start another...baka".  
  
Vegeta: I know thats what ive been thinking.  
  
Lulu: *glare* anyway, since a recent bout of writers block has just been thrown upon me, i decided to get this fic outta ma system coz its the only thing ive been thinking of for weeks! Which has not helped the updating of other fics.  
  
Goku: *wagging finger* Thats not good, you should always finish what you started.  
  
Lulu: *sigh* i know. i come out with one fic, start doing it and then another just pops in my head. I turf that one out aswell because i know if i dont start on it i would eventually forget it.  
  
Goku: *sympathetic* awwww *strokes hair*  
  
Lulu: *blush line* mmmmm....  
  
Alyssa: Anyway, this is gonna be a different fic from her other ones. This is gonna be Lulu - chan's first buddy fic!!  
  
Goku: Hooray!! *jumps up causing Lulu to crash to the floor*  
  
Vegeta: *sniggers* Hooray indeed  
  
Lulu: *voice muffled by carpet* shuddup.  
  
Alyssa: What Lulu MEANS to say is that she hopes you enjoy her newest fic! And she promises that she will _eventually_ finish her others!  
  
Goku: *toots party horn* And now for part one of Kaka - sitter!!  
  
Summary: Bulma believes that Vegeta cannot be trusted to be left alone in the house for five minutes without breaking something valuable. After a day of smashes, crashes and breaks, she decides she's had enough and hires a babysitter to take care of him while she and the boys go to a meeting. Vegeta is horrified to hear of the news and even more so when he meets his babysitter. Will he survive the night? Find out!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Chapter 1*  
  
Vegeta whirled round and narrowly avoided get punched in the nose from his opponent. He quickly flipped over in the air and swung his leg forward, connecting with Goku's face. Goku grunted with the impact then grabbed Vegeta's leg and swung him around, throwing him through the trees. Vegeta was thrown with so much force that he went through several trees before smashing through a window and several walls, leaving a giant mound of rubble behind him. He shook his head before looking up and jumping out of the way, Goku's foot landing in the mound of rubble. Vegeta was flying down his arm held back, ready to attack when he suddenly.....  
  
"VEGETA!! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"  
  
Vegeta sighed, and floated down, folding his arms and planting the usual frown on his face, to see Bulma standing amisdt the rubble, her face red with anger.   
  
"What is it Onna, cant you see we are clearly busy", Vegeta says sweeping his arm towards Goku, who, in the background, is trying to pull his foot out from the house remains.   
  
Bulma grits her teeth, so angry that Vegeta swears he can see steam coming from her ears and possibly her nose.  
  
"VEGETA THIS IS THE THIRD TIME IN THE PAST WEEK THAT YOU'VE COMPLETELY DESTORYED PART OF THE HOUSE. DO YOU REALISE HOW MUCH DAMAGE AND MONEY THIS IS CAUSING ME??", she screamed in his face.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Onna you can easily afford it", he replied cooly.  
  
Bulma blinks the colour rushing from her face, "Yeah i can", she replied thoughtfully the goes back to glaring, "it doesnt mean that you can destroying it any time you and Goku feel like taking out your anger on each other".  
  
"Me and Veggie were playing Bulma - san", Goku said, appearing suddenly beside Vegeta and glomping onto him, a warm grin on his face. Vegeta face gleamed and went a deep shade of crimson before he shouted, "KAKKAROT!! GET YOUR KAKA - LOVING HANDS OFF ME!!".  
  
"Okey dokey Veggie", Goku replied cheerfully, dropping Vegeta onto the mess. Vegeta landed hard on some metal and tears welled up in his eyes, his breath hitching. He held his breath waiting for the pain to subside before standing up glaring at Goku. He looked back at Bulma who was biting her lip, trying to stop from laughing. She cleared her throat and resumed glaring at Vegeta who glared right back, while rubbing his sore butt.  
  
"Look Vegeta this has to stop. I cant stand to hear the whole house falling down while i'm in my lab. Its hard to concentrate already", she said sternly.  
  
"But Bulma, its not just me, its Kakkarot also!," he pointed towards Goku, who was currently looking at a butterfly and cutely sneezing whenever it landed on his nose. Vegeta sweatdropped and turned back to Bulma.  
  
"Ok nevermind him. But do you really think its wise, mear ningen, to anger the GREAT AND POWERFUL SAIYA-JIN NO OUJI??", Vegeta yelled, causing a flash of lighting to strike and striking a pose that would've put the Ginyu force to shame.  
  
Bulma and Goku looked at Vegeta as he stood there in his pose. A wind blew past causing a tumble weed to bounce by. Goku watched it go by and giggled.  
  
Bulma looked at Vegeta sceptically and sighed. "Thats it, ive had enough", she said before walking calmly out of the rubble of the living room and into the kitchen.   
  
Vegeta looked over at where Bulma had been stood before sweatdropping and walking calmly from the room....or...what was left of it.   
  
"Baka Onna, all that effort for nothing", he mumbled to himself before walking straight into an orange brick wall. Vegeta growled and looked up to see Goku, staring at him with a mushy sad face.  
  
"Sorry lil buddy but i gotta be going now. Chi-chan said i gotta be back before 6 O clock", Goku said, stressing the O part.   
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow at the larger saiyajin. "How come?", he asked suspiciously.  
  
Goku smiled warmly at Vegeta who felt a small blush line form over his cheeks.   
  
"Because silly Veggie.........Its dinner time!!", he shouted gleefully.  
  
"ACK", Vegeta face faulted, unfortunately onto the rubble. Goku looked at the groaning Ouji for a few moments before picking him up and giving him a warm hug.  
  
"MMmmm i will see my fave lil Veggie toomorrow, when we can have lots of ad-veggie-tures toogether and eat lots of ice cream!", Goku said nodding, before plonking the now glowing and slightly dazed Ouji back on the floor.   
  
"Bye byes Veggie! Sweet Dreams!", he said before IT-ing back home.  
  
Vegeta sat on the floor, eyes glazed over until the fog cleared away from his mind and his was able to think clearly again. He stood up shakily and shook his head before making his way out of the room. With each step his head cleared more and more and as he stepped into the kitchen, he was back to his usual ouji loving self.  
  
"Baka Kaka-chan", he mumbled making his way over to the fridge. Grabbing a Pepsi, he turned to Bulma who was flicking through her address book.  
  
"What are you looking for?" he asked curiously looking over her shoulder.   
  
"You'll find out, she replied simply. Finding the page she wanted, she dialled the number and waited for a few seconds.   
  
As Vegeta left the room, he heard her saying, "Hello? Yes my name is Bulma Briefs. I would like a.......".   
  
He snickered to himself. "Ive gone and done it now. Oh well....might aswell start making my own dinner then". He chugged down the pepsi and burping tossed it into the wastebasket. Going up the stairs to his room he wondered to himself, "Maybe she might put me on the couch tonight??"  
  
Vegeta strolled down the stairs, yawning as he went. It was 8:00 am and Vegeta was surprised to find that he was late getting up. He walked into the kitchen and was shocked at the fact that Bulma, Trunks and Mirai were up at this hour too. And wearing pretty nice suits.   
  
"Whats the occasion Bulma?", Vegeta grunted, walking past to the fridge. He pulled out the milk carton, got himself a glass and poured himself some.   
  
"Were going to a meeting Vegeta", Bulma replied, straightening her hair before picking up her handbag.   
  
"Oh. Well i'll be ready as quick as i can", Vegeta said, putting the carton back in the fridge.  
  
"Not you, just us Vegeta",Bulma said floding her arms.  
  
"Well what am i supposed to do for the day?" Vegeta asked impatiently before taking a drink from the glass.  
  
"I got you a babysitter", Bulma stated calmly. Vegeta's eyes widened and he spat out the milk from his mouth. Unfortunately, Mirai got face full.   
  
"Ha, thanks dad", he said, grimacing as he wiped the milk from his face. Chibi Trunks sniggered behind his hand, earning a glare from Mirai.  
  
"A..a...what?", Vegeta stuttered, when the doorbell rang. He glanced at it fearfully.  
  
"Ah that must be them now", Bulma sighed and smiling she went to the door. But not before Vegeta raced past before her. He got to the door and flung it open, gasping at what stood on his doorstep.   
  
"You! No! It cant be! Not you!!", Vegeta cried.  
  
"HIYA VEGGIE! Looks like a fun day ahead huh?".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lulu: *gasp* cliffhanger!  
  
Goku: *gasp*  
  
Vegeta: *rolls eyes*  
  
Alyssa: Ooooh exciting!! This fic is gonna be so much fun!  
  
Vegeta: *mumbling* not for me it aint.  
  
Lulu: *hug* ah cheer up! at least it isnt Chi Chi babysitting you.  
  
Vegeta: *sweatdrop* and for that i'm thankful.  
  
Lulu: *grin* *to audience* sorry about starting a new fic but i really did wanna do this. I will finish the others later i promise...or update em.   
  
Alyssa: Yeah like mine.  
  
Goku: And ours *hugs Vegeta turns bright red*  
  
Jin: And mine too.  
  
Alyssa: Where did he come from?  
  
Jin: *shrug* well as were on the subject id thought id say my piece.  
  
Lulu: *sweatdrop* dont worry i'll get round to it.  
  
Alyssa: *to Jin* did anyone ever tell you that your cute?  
  
Jin: *sweatdrop* i think i'll be going now.  
  
Vegeta: *comes out of daze long enough to shout* Hey! thats unfair! *pout*  
  
Goku: awww is my Veggie feeling nig-leg-ted? *strokes Veggies hair*  
  
Vegeta: *glowing again* gaaahhhh...  
  
Lulu: Ok this is just too weird now laterz everyone! 


	2. Vegeta's Babysitter

Disclaimer: Nope i dont own any of the characters mentioned. Just this innocent lil fic! ^_^  
  
Lulu: Hey Peeps and welcome tothe 2nd chapter of Kakasitter!!  
  
Goku: *happily* Yay!!  
  
Vegeta: *sweatdrop*   
  
Lulu: Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! Now lets see what i can come up for this chapter...  
  
Alyssa: I'm interested *slight smirk*  
  
Goku: So am i Ally - chan *wide grin*  
  
Vegeta: *mumbling* i'm not...this is so embarrassing.  
  
Lulu: *small to hug to Veggie* Cheer up Veggie...look on the bright side, this fic pretty much casts YOU as the main part.  
  
Vegeta: *perking up* Yeah i guess so.  
  
Goku: *leans towards Veggie* Heeeeeeeeee  
  
Vegeta: *frowns* somehow i feel cast down again.  
  
Goku: Mmmmm Veggie! *Glomps Veggie who gasps for breath, glowing*  
  
Alyssa: Ah crap he's done it again  
  
Goku: Mmmm Veggie warm.  
  
Lulu: Ah just let it go. He'll be done in a min. I bought some nail varnish today.  
  
Alyssa: So? *watches as Veggies eyes glaze over*  
  
Lulu:....Wanna help me paint mine till there done? *nods head in Goku/Vegeta's direction*  
  
Alyssa:........  
  
Lulu:.........  
  
Alyssa: OK! Here's chapter two everybody! enjoy!  
  
Summary: Bulma believes that Vegeta cannot be trusted to be left alone in the house for five minutes without breaking something valuable. After a day of smashes, crashes and breaks, she decides she's had enough and hires a babysitter to take care of him while she and the boys go to a meeting. Vegeta is horrified to hear of the news and even more so when he meets his babysitter. Will he survive the night? Find out!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Chapter 2*  
  
"NO! No no no no NO!", Vegeta screamed at Bulma as Goku continued to stand on the doorstep, a goofy grin plastered on his face.  
  
"Yes Vegeta. Goku will look after you for the day till we get back. Ok?", Bulma said calmly.  
  
"NO! Its not ok! I refuse to be looked after by a third class no good peasant!", Vegeta said fiercely.  
  
"Ouch Veggie", Goku said, looking sadly at the Ouji then at the dirt on the ground.  
  
Vegeta looked at Goku's sad face, his heart strings pulling for a moment or two. A blush line appeared over his nose, before he tuned back into what Bulma was saying.  
  
"Well if you dont want to be looked after Goku, who then?", she said smirking. Vegeta growled at her, mentally slapping himself. Bulma sighed and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Look Vegeta its only one day. I'm sure you can survive one day with Goku. We'll see you later on today", she said, giving him a quick peck on his cheek, and hustling Trunks and Mirai into the car, taking off with a quick wave.  
  
Vegeta and Goku watched the three go, Goku waving even when they had disappeared. Vegeta watched Goku continue to wave before he sighed and shut the door. Goku, upon hearing the door slam shut, turned his head towards the closed door. Seeing that it was shut, he giggled and quietly knocked on it. A voice sounded from behind it.  
  
"Go away Kakkarot", said the voice, sounding tired and irritated.   
  
Goku frowned. "Doors cant talk", he said to himself before teleporting himself into the building.  
  
He landed in the middle of the empty kitchen. Looking around, he set the bag he had brought with him onto the empty kitchen table. It seemed breakfast had already been made and cleared away, he thought to himself a little disappointed. Deciding to look for his little buddy, he left his bag on the table in search.   
  
"Come out come out wherever you are little Veggie", he whispered quietly before sneaking out of the kitchen on his tiptoes.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta flopped onto the sofa, sighing and closing his eyes in despair. It wasnt fair. Him and Kakkarot. Alone. For a whole day! What were they thinking?  
  
He opened his eyes to see Goku looking down on him, a wide grin on his face.   
  
"Yes Kakkarotto?", Vegeta sighed.  
  
"Has lil Veggie eaten his bweakfast yet?", Goku asked sweetly.   
  
Vegeta shook his head, a small blush line forming over the bridge of his nose.   
  
"And what would my lil Veggie buddy like to eat too-day?", Goku asked.   
  
"I...i..", Vegeta began to answer.  
  
"I know! How about a big breakfast with allllll the trimmings? A nice start to the day! How does that sound lil buddy?", Goku said excitedly.  
  
Vegeta nodded the small blush line still displayed over his nose.   
  
"Okey dokey then. Lil Veggie can go change into some nice clothes, while I get his breakfast ready ok?", Goku said sweetly, patting Vegeta's cheek before skipping off into the kitchen.  
  
Vegeta laid there for a few minutes before his mind registered what had happened. He shook his head, ridding himself of the blush line, and sat back up, frowning.  
  
"No. Calm yourself Vegeta. You can do this. Its only Kakkarot", he told himself.   
  
He got up and crept to the kitchen doorway, peeking through the crack in the door. Goku stood in front of the hob, tying an apron around his waist. He watched as Goku got out several frying pans and some food.  
  
"I hope he knows what he's doing", Vegeta thought to himself before turning away and wandering back to his room.   
  
Goku waited till he could feel Vegeta's ki wander upstairs. When he heard the door slam shut he quickly went to the phone and dialled a number. He waited for it to ring and upon hearing a familiar voice spoke quietly into the phone.  
  
"Hello Chi - Chan? How do you make bacon and eggs?".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta tromped back downstairs, clad in his spandex training outfit and boots. At the bottom of the stairs, he waited for the smell of burnt bacon and sausages to reach his senses. Instead it was replced by a quite hunger inducing smell. He tiptoed into the kitchen to find Goku placing some plates onto the table. Plates piled high with scrumptious looking food. Goku looked up at Vegeta and smiled.   
  
"Hiya Veggie! All sqeuaky clean i see? Ready for breakkie-fast?", Goku said, placing the last of the plates on the table and placing his hands behind his back, a wide grin on his face.  
  
Vegeta walked suspiciously over to the table and sat down, slowly pulling a plate in front of him. He glanced up at Goku, who looked back, a pleased expression on his face. Vegeta slowly cut into the bacon and cautiously, put it into his mouth and chewed. Surprisingly it tasted good. Better than Bulma's. But only by a little.  
  
He ate some more of the bacon then began to pile some other bits of food onto the plate. Goku sat down opposite Vegeta and began to watch the Ouji eat.   
  
After a while Vegeta put down his knife and fork and sighed.  
  
"Ok Kakkarot, who really made this?", Vegeta asked looking Goku in the eye.  
  
"Huh?", Goku replied, sitting up with a puzzled expression on his face.  
  
"Come on Kakkarot. No way you could've done this by yourself. What is it, is your banshee of a wife hiding somewhere?", he asked and looked under the table. Seeing nothing he looked back up and nearly choked on his breath.  
  
Goku sat there, the most heartbroken expression on his face, tears welled up in his eyes.   
  
"Veggie doesnt bee-leeve i can make him bweak fast all by myself? Veggie doesnt like it?", Goku said sadly, looking at the table.   
  
Vegeta gulped and went to Goku's side.  
  
"N..no! I didnt mean it like that Kakkarot! I..was..just..erm..that..i didnt know you could make food this good!", he said quickly, patting the younger Saiya-jins back.   
  
Goku sniffed and looked back at Vegeta, a small smile on his face."Veggie think so?", he said quietly.  
  
Vegeta blushed. "Yes, Veggie thinks so", he replied, taking his hand off Goku's back and twiddling his thumbs, glancing at the larger Saiya-jin.  
  
"Awww Veggie that so sweet of you!", Goku cried, glomping onto Vegeta.   
  
"Wah!", Vegeta cried, burning up. He jumped away from Goku and tried to regain his breathing.   
  
He sat back down as Goku stood up and wandered over to where he'd placed his bag. Picking it up, he smiled at Vegeta then left the room, slinging it over his shoulder as he left.  
  
Vegeta watched Goku as he left, eating the food that was set out before him. He eyed the bag as it and Goku went out of his sight.   
  
"Wonder what Kakkarott has stored away in there", he thought to himself.   
  
Finishing his breakfast, he cleared the plates, and placed them onto the side for washing up. He then walked out to find where Goku had wandered off to.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He found him in the living room,sat on a chair, searching through his bag.  
  
"What are you...", he was cut off by Goku holding up his hand. Goku finished searching through his bag till he found what he needed. With a smile, he lifted a little red book out of the bag, followed by a black one and a pen.   
  
Vegeta quietly tiptoed over and sat down beside Goku, leaning over to get a better look at both books. Goku closed the bag and put both books on his lap.   
  
"So Kakay, what are those books for?", Vegeta asked curiously, trying not to arouse suspicion.   
  
"Silly Veggie", Goku giggled. He pointed to the red book, "This book is for me to write down what happens during my babysitting". Vegeta blushed a little at this remark and glanced away. "And this one", Goku said pointing at the black one, "Is my diary!", he said cheerfully.   
  
"You brought along your diary?", Vegeta said, as he faced Goku wide eyed.   
  
Goku nodded. "I like to write down how my day has been lil Veggie", he said simply. He took hold of the red notebook, taking the lid off the pen. He sat quiet for a while before he began to write down a list on a clean page.   
  
Vegeta leaned over a little more trying to see what was being written, Alas he could not read Gokus scruffy hand writing and leaned in even closer, when suddenly......  
  
Vegeta lost his balance after leaning over too far. He began to slip sideways and eventually tumbled over...into Goku's lap.  
  
A startled cry came from the younger Saiya-jin as Vegeta fell face first into Goku. The smaller Saiya-jin lay there for a few moments before looking up into Goku's face. Goku had a shocked expression on his face, and a lil pink blush line had spread across his nose.   
  
"Uh hi Veggie", he said quietly, a shy grin on his face.  
  
"Uh..hi...Kakkarotto", Vegeta answered, a blush creeping onto his face.  
  
"Uh Veggie? Would you mind getting up now? I cant feel my legs", Goku said, setting down the notebook and pen by his sides.  
  
Vegeta quickly remembered where he was and jumped up, folding his arms as he looked out of the window, the blush still evident on his face.  
  
Goku giggled and set the notebooks and pen back into his bag. Standing up, he walked out of the room and returned with Vegeta's coat.  
  
Vegeta looked over at Goku and the coat, the redness now fading from his face.  
  
"Come on lil Veggie, put your coat on. Ive decided that we should take a walk", Goku said cheerfully handing the coat to Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta began to slowly pull on the coat. "Where are we going?", he asked looking over.  
  
Goku looked over while grabbing the housekeys from the windowsill. He smiled, "I decided that since its a lovely day, and because the sun is shining, me and Veggie can take a stroll around the park and then finish off with some ice cream. How does that sound lil buddy?".  
  
Vegeta sighed, and nodded. At least he would get a treat out of this. Smiling, he followed Goku out of the house and waited till he'd locked the door. Just as they were walking away from the door. Goku stopped and slapped his head.  
  
Vegeta stopped and looked back. "Whats wrong Kakkarot?", he said, hands on his hips.  
  
"Ack! I almost forgot lil buddy! I wouldnt want my lil buddy to get hurt now would i?", Goku answered before digging into his pocket and pulling out a capsule.  
  
Vegeta looked puzzled at the capsule, as Goku clicked the button and threw it to the ground. With a poof of smoke it revealed what was hidden inside.   
  
Vegeta's eyes widened as Goku smile did. Vegeta shook his head rapidly as backed away.  
  
"No. No Please! Anything but that! Anything!!", he wailed.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lulu:Mwahahahaha! Poor Veggie. Wonder if he'll survive what ive got in store for him.   
  
Alyssa: *shakes head* your so evil.  
  
Lulu: I know. But it makes good reading.  
  
Vegeta: *mortified*   
  
Lulu: Oh hi Veggie. Back from lala - land?  
  
Vegeta: *glaring* actually is Kaka-land thank you very much.  
  
Lulu: Well pardon me.  
  
Vegeta: *nastier glare* and i think that was a very awkward position to put me in, landing in Kakkarotto's lap.  
  
Lulu: Like i said....made for good reading.  
  
Vegeta: *growls*  
  
Goku: *giggling* i wanna see what happens next.  
  
Lulu: Well first lemme just reply to our reviewers....would be nice to show em their comments are not going unnoticed.  
  
Goku: Oh Okay then! *thumbs up*  
  
Lady Kouga: Glad you like it. Do not worry more is one the way!  
  
Vegeta: Though i wish it wasnt.  
  
KrysSaiyan: Glad you like it too. Yes there is some influence from Chuquita fics. ^_^ She's my fave buddy fic writer. But i try to put some of my own stuff in there too.  
  
Chuquita: You guessed right. It is infact Goku. ^_^ Hehe, i think we'll have to see if Veggie can survive Goku and his babysitting ways. Glad you like it so far!  
  
Lulu: And it is done!.  
  
Alyssa: That was quick. I though you'd just ramble on and on about stuff.  
  
Lulu: I would have done but i just wanna get this chapter put up so i can start on the new one.   
  
Alyssa: Plus it is in fact 16 mins past 11 o clock.  
  
Lulu: That too.  
  
Goku: So, from us all here in Lulu's bedroom..,...cya in the next chapter!  
  
Lulu: Hey thats my line! 


	3. Trip to the Ice Cream Parlour

Disclaimer: Nope i dont own any of the characters mentioned. Just this innocent lil fic! ^_^  
  
Lulu: Heya peeps. Welcome to another chapter of Kakasitter!  
  
Alyssa: How was your birthday Lulu-chan?  
  
Lulu: It was great thank you. I got loadsa DBZ stuff = D. I got a Goku SSJ Plushie, a Veggie Plushie *with weird looking hair* a shounen jump book to add to ma collection, and lots more! = D  
  
Goku: *playing with SSJ Goku plushie* He has a scary face Lulu-chan.   
  
Lulu: *nods* yeah i was a bit shocked too at first. Then i realised you do have a scowl on your face when your fighting.   
  
Alyssa: *nods* that is true.  
  
Vegeta: *looking at the Veggie plushie* they have this all wrong!  
  
Lulu: How do you mean?  
  
Vegeta: Well first off....I DO NOT HAVE CHUBBY CHEEKS!!! secondly, my hair is not alllll spikes like this plushie imposter is.   
  
Alyssa: Plushie imposter?  
  
Vegeta: and thirdly, when put next to Kakarot, I DO NOT LOOK LIKE A CHILD!!  
  
Goku: *stands next to Vegeta* *giggles*  
  
Vegeta: *looking cast down* *flatly* move away Kakarot, move away.   
  
Goku: *takes a step away* *lifts up Goku plushie* *says in deep voice* Faster than the speed of light, more powerful then a locomotive, more gentle than the coo of a dove....  
  
Alyssa: *sweatdrop*  
  
Goku: Its SON GOKU!!! *runs around with Plushie making "whooshy" noises*.  
  
Lulu: *giggles* aw thats cute.  
  
Vegeta: *twitch* Yeah cute.....  
  
Goku: *stops in front of Veggie*  
  
Vegeta: *looks up*   
  
Goku: *slaps Veggie plushie out of Vegeta's hands* goes running after it* Do not fear lil Veggie!! I will save you!!!  
  
Vegeta: *staring in shock*...he..slapped...me....  
  
Lulu: Hoo boy. Well on with the fic!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Chapter 3*   
  
Vegeta sat gloomily in the pushchair, his arm flopped over the bar that held him captive, his other hand holding up his drooping head. Goku strolled down the sidewalk with the stroller, humming happily. Vegeta glared up at the oblivious Saiya-jin, before sighing and sitting back into the chair, pulling the sun blocker over him so no one could see him.   
  
He closed his eyes and went back to what had happened earlier.  
  
~*FLASHBACK!*~  
  
"NO! No Please! Anything but THAT!", the Ouji wailed holding up his hands defensively, while backing away from the horror.   
  
Goku grinned as he stood next to the babystroller. He patted the seat. "Hop in Lil Veggie, and we'll be off on our merry way to the ice creeeeam parlour!", he said cheerfully.  
  
Vegeta's mouth opened in shock, before slipping into a frown, "Your not seriously thinking id get in that...that...Thing...VOLUNTARILY do you??".   
  
Goku frowned back. "Now, now Veggie, this is just a precaution. We want to keep you save now dont we?". Goku walked over to Vegeta, his arms outstretched.   
  
Vegeta growled threateningly and took a step backwards. Goku's frown deepened.   
  
Vegeta powered up to SSJ2, and shouted, "You can stick your baby tormentor up where the sun dont shine Kakarrotto!".  
  
Goku stopped and rolled his eyes. "I dont know where you pick up this sort of language Veggie. Its not healthy". And with that he burst into SSJ3 and lunged towards the smaller Saiya-jin.......  
  
~*END FLASHBACK!*~  
  
Vegeta growled, opening his eyes. He remembered the struggle, the straps belting him in and the stern face and wagging finger warning him that if he kept this up there would be no ice cream for him and he would instead use the toddler reigns. At the mere thought of being pulled around like a pony, Vegeta thought it would be best if he just kept quiet.  
  
"How is my lil Veggie doing down there??", Goku said happily.  
  
Vegeta groaned and put his hands over his face.   
  
Goku bent over the front of the stroller as he walked along, a big grin on his face. He held up a small pink and orange object. "I have a present for my favourite lil Veggie!", he said pulling up the sun blocker.   
  
Vegeta peeked through his fingers and looked at the object. Goku stopped pushing the stroller and Vegeta pulled his hands completely away from his face, confused at what was happening. Goku walked round to the front of the chair and squatted down in front. Vegeta watched curiously as Goku popped the object in his mouth, and proceeded to suck on it for a few minutes. Only when Goku took hold of Vegeta's hands and took the object out of his mouth did he realise what was happening.  
  
"Kakarooo...mmffpphmm?", he said as the object was placed into his mouth, a goofy grin accompaning it. Vegeta's eyes widened until they engulfed half his head, when he realisedf what had been placed inside his mouth.  
  
" Its...its..a...a..PACIFIER!!! HE PUT IT IN MY MOUTH!! Oh Kami...he ...he...DROOLED ALL OVER IT!!! ARGH!! KAKA - DROOL!!!!", his thoughts screamed at him. Quickly he spat out the atrocity and grabbed hold of his tongue, wringing it out.   
  
Goku caught the pacifier just as it was about to hit the floor. He frowned slightly and held it up, shaking it back and forth before as he talked to Vegeta.  
  
"Veggie-tah, you know its not nice to spit. Now be a good boy for Kaka-chan and put this back in ok?", Goku said cheerfully. Vegeta stared wide eyed at him.  
  
"You...you called yourself..Kaka chmpffh!", he started to say before he was interrupted by the pacifier being shoved back into his mouth. He growled at Goku and prepared to spit it out when Goku put a finger upto his mouth to stop him.  
  
"Now now, Lil Veggie. You dont wanna be a bad lil boy and get a spanking now do you?", Goku said, raising his eyebrow questioningly.  
  
Vegeta's eyes engulfed his head again and he shook his head rapidly, nearly inhaling the dummy.  
  
Goku smiled warmly, which caused Vegeta to blush.   
  
"Thats my Veggie!", Goku said happily and pinched Vegeta's cheek before standing back up and walking to the back of the pushchair.   
  
Vegeta huffed and sat back in the chair. He folded his arms and began to suck on the pacifier. After a while he began to feel quite calm, and continued to suck on the dummy, a smile on his face. He curled up in the chair and pulled out a blanket from the basket underneath, one that had come from the capsule Goku had brought. He pulled the blanket over his body and head, so that no one recognised him.   
  
Goku looked over the top and smiled down at the sleeping Ouji. He straightened back up and continued to push the pram through the city nearing his destination. He could smell the ice cream from four blocks away. He licked his lips and his stomach growled in anticipation.   
  
"Shush lil stomach of mine", he mumbled to his belly, "we mustn't wake up Lil Veggie or he will be grumpy. And we all know Lil Veggies are a bad thing when they is grumpy".   
  
He smiled to himself. "So to keep Lil Veggies in check we must treat them nicely when they are good", he then smirked evilly, "and punish them when the are naughty". He giggled to himself as he reached his destination.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lulu: Sorry for the delay! And the shortness of the chapter. Ive just been so busy the past week i havnt had chance! Please forgive me.  
  
Vegeta: O_O  
  
Alyssa: Whats wrong?  
  
Vegeta: A pacifier? A pushchair? *twitches*  
  
Goku: *smiles* Veggie would look so cute!!  
  
Vegeta: *blushes* *twitches more violently*  
  
Lulu: I'm not really happy with the shortness of the chapter, but the rest is pretty good.  
  
Vegeta: *grits teeth* *twitches some more*  
  
Alyssa: Oh Vegeta give over now.  
  
Goku: Yeah its not that bad  
  
Vegeta: *grabs hold of Goku's throat* Not that bad? *through gritted teeth*  
  
Goku: ACK! Veggieeeeeee...  
  
Lulu: Oh Veggie give over.....could've been worse.  
  
Vegeta: *tightens grip for a moments then lets go sighing* *mumbles to himself*   
  
Goku: *takes this chance to run to the otherside of the room, clutching his throat*.....Ouch.  
  
Lulu: Wow ok then. Next stop the ice cream parlour! Cya there!!  
  
Alyssa: Bye Y'all!! 


	4. Strolling Along

Disclaimer: Nope i dont own any of the characters mentioned. Just this innocent lil fic! ^_^  
  
Lulu: Hey there! Welcome to another chapter of Kakasitter!.  
  
Goku: Yayness!!  
  
Alyssa: Exciting  
  
Lulu: In todays chapter, we see Goku and Vegeta arrive at the Ice cream Parlour and the events that happen after!  
  
Vegeta: *contently eating an Ice cream* How nice.  
  
Goku: *widened eyes* *begins to drool slightly*  
  
Lulu: Where....did you get that?  
  
Vegeta: Your refridgerator.  
  
Lulu: *sweatdrops* I didnt know we had ice cream.  
  
Vegeta: Well now you dont. *still eating, turns away*  
  
Goku: *twiddling fingers* *tiptoes over to Veggie* Lil lil Veggie?  
  
Vegeta: No Kakarrotto.   
  
Goku: But Vehg - eeeeeeeeeee pwease??  
  
Vegeta: *frowning* No Kakarrotto, get your own.  
  
Goku: *pouty face* *wells up* ~* pweety pwease?*~  
  
Vegeta: *faulters*  
  
Goku: *snuggles arm*   
  
Vegeta: Ok alright alright!! Take the damn thing. *tosses it over shoulder*  
  
Goku: *runs for it* Yippee!!  
  
Alyssa: *sweatdrops* Well that was...weird.  
  
Lulu: Its made me hungry....lets start the chapter!.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Chapter 4*  
  
"Lil Veggie. Lil Veggie? C'mon sleepy Veggie, we is here now". A voice broke into the Ouji's dreams and he slowly opened his eyes to be greeted with a grinning, orange blob.   
  
"Ahhh there we go. C'mon lil Veggie time to wakey wakey", the orange blob said.  
  
Vegeta blinked sleepily and rubbed his eyes, the pacifier still stuck in his mouth. He blinked until his eyes focused on the blob. He realised it was Goku and squinted.   
  
"Hmmmm....where are we?, he said sleepily.  
  
Goku giggled. "Silly sleep Veggie". Vegeta blushed.  
  
"We is at the ice cream parlour, like i promised", Goku said cheerfully.   
  
Vegeta shifted uncomfortably. "Kakarrot, i'm tchoo warm", he said, his words partially slurred by the pacifier in his mouth.   
  
Goku looked puzzled for a moment, the grinned. "Sit up Veggie", he commanding,  
  
Groggily, the little Ouji did as he was asked, though he still kept himself partially hidden. Goku undid the straps that held Vegeta in and pulled off Vegeta's coat, folding it up and placing it in the basket.   
  
He grinned, "Does Veggie feel better now?". Vegeta nodded dumbly.   
  
"Good! Then lets go inside!", he said happily and standing up, he pushed the stroller into the parlour.   
  
Vegeta hid himself back under the blanket, so that only his hair and eyes were visable.  
  
Goku pushed the stroller upto the counter and waited for some service, a grin on his face.   
  
Vegeta looked up over over the blanket and looked through the display glass. He could see nobody coming.   
  
The two Saiya-jins waited for five minutes, Vegeta tapping the side of the chair impatiently, Goku standing there with a happy, clueless look on his face.  
  
Vegeta looked up at Goku. "Hey baka, arent you going to ask for service or something?", he hissed at the younger Saiya-jin.   
  
Goku looked down, "Oh its all right sweet lil Veggie, some good person will eeee-venchoo-ally come along and serve us with cold goodness". He went back to staring at the counter.  
  
Vegeta sighed impatiently and held his head up with his hand. After another five minutes, Vegeta's temper was beginning to make an appearance.  
  
"This is ridiculous", he said to himself, and leaning foward, banged a fist on the glass, shouting, "OI! Can we get some service round here??".   
  
A blonde haired girl poked her head from out of a little room, that was at the back of the room. She frowned for a moment, before poking her head back inside. The blonde haired girl reappeared a few minutes later, tying an apron around her waist. She got to the counter and sighed before plastering a grin on her face.  
  
"Hello and welcome to Iced Scream, where the louder you scream, the faster we serve you!", she said in a flat but cheerful tone. She quickly slapped a hand over Goku's mouth. "Dont do it", she warned.   
  
"How'd you know?", Vegeta asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Blondie looked down at Vegeta, a small frown on her face. She frowned and took her hand off Goku's mouth, sighing.  
  
"Mr Son here, is our "best" customer", she made two lil bunny fingers with either hands. She hhmphed. "Ever since he stepped foot in here, we've been told to treat him with the utmost respect", she said glaring at Goku, "ever since he boosted up our profits by eating our entire stock".   
  
She then glanced back down at Vegeta, and eyebrow raised. "May i ask as to why your in a pram?", she asked curiously.   
  
Vegeta frowned and slinked back under the cover.   
  
Blondie looked back upto Gokus and sighed. "So what can i get you?", she asked tiredly.  
  
Goku looked thoughtful for a moment, the blinked and smiled. " I will haaaaaaaaave a double cone with chocolate and vanilla ice cream", he nodded confirming his decision. He then looked down at Vegeta. "And what would my lil buddy like this fine day?", he said cheerfully.   
  
Vegeta blushed a little under the covers, peeking out from over them. He cleared his throat a little, then sat up straight. "The great and powerful Saiyan no ouji would like to have 5 scoops of strawberry ice cream topped off with every decoration known to human intellect", he said smirking at Blondie.   
  
Blondie and Goku looked at each other then Goku turned to Vegeta wagging his finger.   
  
"Veggie, i cant afford that at the moment. Its too.....erm..", Goku struggled to find the right word.   
  
"Elaborate?", the Ouji suggested.   
  
"Yes that's it", Goku smiled, "And besides, i cant waste the money, were using Chi Chi's credit card", he held aloft the little plastic card, then turned back to Blondie.   
  
Vegeta's eyes widened in shock. the slowly turned into a smirk and he rubbed his hands together evilly.  
  
"Here you go Lil Veggie, eat it up now like a good Lil Veggie", a voice said cheerfully and Vegeta looked up to see a strawberry ice cream cone, inches away from his face. He took it and saw the choclate flake and the hundreds and thousands that were strewn upon it.   
  
He looked up and saw Goku taking his change, and Blondie handing over Goku's own ice cream. Goku thanked her then with one free hand, turned around the stroller and began walking back through the parlour. Vegeta quickly tried to bob back down under the cover, but with the sticky ice cream in his palm it became difficult. He managed to duck his head under, but could already hear the cooing of old women.  
  
He groaned, "Damn you Kakarrotto".  
  
Vegeta frowned and rubbed at his sore cheeks as he licked the ice cream from the cone. He glanced over at Goku,and sweatdropped. Goku had gotten the ice cream on every inch of his face except near his mouth.   
  
"Who should be babysitting whom?", he thought to himself, the continued licking away the frozen delight.  
  
The two Saiya-jins were now sat by the lake that was situated in the park, Goku on the grass leaning against a tree, Vegeta still confined to the Stroller. It was quite a sunny day and Goku had decided to walk Vegeta around the park.   
  
Vegeta finished off his cone and sighed. "Can we proceed home now Kakarot?", he asked looking out across the lake.   
  
Vegeta heard a small sigh and looked over. Goku's face, now ice cream free, had a serene look upon it and he sighed again. Vegeta blushed and look back over the lake. Goku sighed even louder and laid against Vegeta's arm, causing the smaller Saiya-jins face to glow.   
  
"Isnt it beautiful Veggie?", Goku said dreamily.  
  
"Eeerrr, what is Kakarot?", Vegeta replied looking in the opposite direction.   
  
"The scenary around us. Its so...breathtaking", Goku said smiling.  
  
Vegeta nodded shakily, turning to look back out over the lake.  
  
"Was Vegeta - sei ever like this hmm?", Goku asked, turning his head, so that he could look at Vegeta but still be laid on his arm.   
  
At the mention of his homeplanet, Vegeta went quiet for a few moments, forgetting who was laid out on his arm. He thought back to when he fought on the soft ground of his planet, the breeze through his hair, the sun sets, and the way he would sometimes sit by the lake on a warm day and just relax, like he was doing now. He remembered the great feasts that would be prepared in his honour, the sweet exotic fruits that grew on trees, and even though Earth was indeed beautiful, he didnt know if it could ever compare to the splendour that was Vegeta-sei.  
  
"Awwww Lil Veggie thats the sweetest thing ive ever heard you say!", a voice next to him said dreamily.  
  
Vegeta jumped and slowly turned his head towards the noise. Goku was sat looking up at him with big shiny eyes and Vegeta could swear he could see love hearts. He slowly turned away blushing.  
  
"Kakarrotto?".   
  
"Yes my ~*SWEETEST*~ ~*LIL VEGGIE*~ in the whole ~*WORLD??*~", Goku breathed.   
  
"Before i loose sense of what is happening and scream my entire breathing system out of my body, will you please quit looking at me like that and let g of my arm? I would like to go home now", Vegeta stated as calmly as he could.  
  
"Ok lil Veggie". Vegeta looked up to see Goku standing and looking down at him. He strapped Vegeta in the, took hold of the bar and began to push the stroller back onto the path, as Vegeta tried desperately to cool down.   
  
"Damn you Kakarrotto".   
  
Vegeta was sat, bored, in the stroller as the two of them went back through the town. He glanced around at the shops they past, when suddenly he found just what he was looking for. He grinned evilly and looked up at Goku, who was humming obliviously as he walked. He quickly took his jacket out of the basket under neath the seat and threw it onto the sidewalk. He then sat back and began to whimper. The stroller stopped and Goku's face appeared infront of him.   
  
"Awwww whats wrong Lil Veggie?", Goku asked worriedly.   
  
"Kakay my coat has dwopped on the fwoor", Vegeta said in a baby like tone of voice and welled up his eyes. A few miles away, Bulma sweatdropped to herself and Chi Chi, sat at the kitchen table, began to twitch.  
  
"Awww sweet Veggie i will get it for you", Goku said smiling sweetly, making Vegeta blush slightly.  
  
Goku jogged back to here Vegeta's coat lay, as Vegeta leaned over the side to watch.   
  
Goku bent down to pick up Vegeta's coat and as he was straightening up, he stopped fast to look at the images in front of him. His eyes widened and drool hung slightly from his mouth.  
  
Vegeta smirked evilly. "Perfect", he thought to himself.   
  
"Goku snatched up Vegeta's coat, raced back to the stroller and hastily pushed it into the shop. They went so fast, Vegeta thought he would get whiplash.  
  
The door slammed shut and Vegeta sat back from the sudden rush. He looked around and grinned.   
  
Goku opened his arms and shouted out, "Welcome to the funniest place in the world Veggie.....the TOY STORE!!!".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lulu: and so ends chapter 4!!  
  
Vegeta: Finally!!  
  
Lulu: *gets down on knees* i know i know i'm so sorry for this being so late. Ive just been so busy doing school work and working. = ( .  
  
Goku:*pats head*  
  
Lulu: *bows head* i'm sorry. *perks up* but no worries already started on chapter five. = ) So that shouldnt be long.   
  
Goku: Thats god news.  
  
Vegeta: *looking around* Where's Alyssa?  
  
Lulu: She's taking a vacation.   
  
Vegeta: Oh *looks disappointed*  
  
Goku: Never fear Lil Veggie for we are here! *hugs Vegeta*  
  
Vegeta: *squeaks* how...delightful.  
  
Lulu: Well till next time, toodles! 


	5. Toystore Home Again

Disclaimer: Nope i dont own any of the characters mentioned. Just this innocent lil fic! ^_^  
  
Lulu: *sigh* *sniff sniff*  
  
Goku: Awww whats up Lulu - chan?  
  
Lulu: I just finished watching Fusion Revival Movie. That last bit at the end between you and Veggie always gets me going *sniff*  
  
Goku: Awwww Its alright Lulu *cuddles*  
  
Lulu: *smiles* Thanx Son - Kun.  
  
Vegeta: Hey!! How come she gets cuddles and i get huge great lets_crush_veggie hugs??  
  
Goku: Aww Veggie here you go *cuddles Veggie*  
  
Vegeta: *squeaks and turns into a giant red puddle*  
  
Lulu: Thats why. *cuddles Veggie plushie*  
  
Goku: Eurgh i think i stepped in him.  
  
Lulu: Hopefully not somthing vital to him.  
  
Goku *shaking foot*  
  
Lulu: Like his mouth.  
  
Vegeta: *snaps back to normal form* Hey! That wasnt fair.  
  
Lulu: Sorry *cuddles Veggie plushie summore*  
  
Vegeta: What is up with you today? Usually your as bouncy as baka over there. *looks over to see Goku cleaning boots* (sweatdrops)  
  
Lulu: I dunno. I been in a horrible mood all day and now i dont feel well.   
  
Vegeta: And that lil bit between me n bakarrot didnt help much did it?  
  
Lulu: *shakes head*  
  
Vegeta: *slides arm around Lulu* Come on you'll be ok.  
  
Lulu: *blushes*  
  
Vegeta: *notices and blushes too* *takes arm away nervously* Ah yeah...er...  
  
Lulu: *giggles and looks up* (shrieks) Argh! Your eye!!  
  
Vegeta: *looks up* what?  
  
Lulu: Where the f*** is your eye!! Its gone!!  
  
Vegeta: [shrieks and jumps up] Where is it? Where is it?  
  
Goku: *looking at his hand* Hey guys check this out!  
  
Lulu: *sweatdrops*  
  
Vegeta: *pales*  
  
Goku: What?   
  
Lulu: Erm Erm....heres chapter 5!!  
  
Goku: What did i do??  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Chapter 5*  
  
Vegeta smirked evilly as Goku jumped around the stroller excitedly. They stood by the entrance to the toystore, looking out over the whole shop floor, and looking towards the back, where stairs led to the next floor.   
  
Vegeta clasped his fingers together and said "Excellent", ala Mr Burns.   
  
Goku stopped jumping around the stroller, and grasped hold of the stroller bars, a wide grin on his face. He pushed the stroller forward at lightening speed, causing Vegeta to fall backwards into the stroller seat, his feet flying up in the air.   
  
He ran down the aisles, Vegeta struggling to sit up properly.   
  
"Kakarrot! Kakarrot slow down!", he cried desperately.  
  
He finally managed to sit up properly, when his head was thrown back by the force of Goku's running. His mouth began to flap wildly out of control, his eyes streeming.   
  
Goku continued running about and jumped on the back on the stroller as it raced along.   
  
"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!", he shouted happily as the stroller sped down one aisle, racing towards a display case of Barbies.   
  
"KAKARROT! Watch out!", Vegeta cried, trying to shield himself.   
  
As the stroller loomed closer towards the pinkness, Goku jumped off the stroller and they all skidded to a stop, Vegeta just inches away from the Barbies.  
  
He opened his fingers and peeked between them. Sighing in relief, he smiled taking his fingers away from his face.  
  
"Ha!", he said to the Barbies and blew a raspberry, only to have the whole display fall onto him.  
  
Goku looked around the store, his hands clasped in front of his chest, sighing.   
  
"Isnt it wonderful lil Veggie-tah?", he breathed then looked towards the stroller only to see Vegeta's hand sticking out of the pile.  
  
He pulled the pram away from the pile, a dazed Vegeta coming out of the pile, a Barbie sat in his arms.  
  
"Awwww Veggie, if you wanted one you could've just asked", Goku said sweetly.  
  
Vegeta looked up at him confusedly, then looked at the figure in his arms. He threw it away quickly and blushed.  
  
"Kakarrot erm...lets go look at the bears shall we?", he said hurriedly, dusting himself off.   
  
Goku smiled sweetly, then began pushing the stroller towards where the stuffed animals were located, giving Vegeta and himself time to look around.   
  
Soon they reached the aisle they were looking for, twisting and turning their heads to see how far the shelves went up. Vegeta struggled out of the stroller and walked around, looking at all different sorts of stuffed toys. He went over and picked up a random toy from the shelf he could just about reach. It was a stuffed doll, with buttons for eyes and a sitched mouth, curved in a smile. He squeezed its stomach, a small "mama" escaping from deep inside it. He sneered in disgust and tossed it over his shoulder.  
  
"Hey Veggie! Aint these the ki - you - test *cutest* toys you've ever seen?", Goku's voice chirped behind him.   
  
Vegeta turned to face him and face faulted at the sight.   
  
Goku stood behind Vegeta holding a pile of stuffed toys in his large arms and burying his face in them, giggling happily.  
  
"Baka! Put those down!", Vegeta hissed, a blush line forming across his nose.   
  
Goku giggled again, then let the whole moutain of toys slip out of his arms, scattering all over the floor. They washed over Vegeta like a tidal wave, who cried out then sunk beneath the sea of toys.  
  
Goku giggled some more then looked at the toy he held in his hands. It was a small plush teddy bear with a big goofy smile and it wore a blue gi, just like Goku used to wear in Dragonball. It even had a white sash and hung around his back was a neo-bo *forgot how to spell it!*. It had a small tuft of hair between its ears and Goku squealed.   
  
"Eeee*~! Veggie lookit lookit!! Its soooo ki - ute!", Goku cried hugging it to its chest.   
  
Vegeta's scowling face popped up out of the pile of teddies that lay upon the floor. He scowled at the younger Saiya-jin, struggling out of the pile and stomping over to him, standing in front of him tapping his foot, hands on his hips.   
  
Goku looked down at him with a big smile and shoved the teddy in his face. "I want this one Lil Veggie!", he chirped.   
  
Vegeta looked at the bear, then at Goku, then back at the bear.   
  
"If you want it Kakarrot, then take it. Why should i be bothered", he said turning his back, eyes searching the piles of toys that lay on the ground.   
  
"Oh ~*Veggie*~", a voice sang behind him and he turned around only to look right into Goku's eyes.   
  
"Ack! Y...yes Ka..Kakarrot?", Vegeta stammered, surprised at the closeness.  
  
"I is going to the checkout to pay. Dont get anything i got you a present!", he said with a smile, then began to walk away to the checkout, disappearing from sight.  
  
Vegeta stood there for a couple of minutes feeling a little uneasy. He noticed the stroller next to him and frowning, gave it a kick in the side.  
  
"AND DONT KICK THE STROLLER!!!", Goku's voice came from over the aisles and Vegeta jumped in shock, looking around. Grumbling, he began to push the stroller out of the aisles, in search of Goku.   
  
He found him several minutes later at the check out, holding a carrier bag and waiting for his change.   
  
Taking the change, Goku turned towards Vegeta, who looked even shorter due to the size of the stroller.   
  
"Ok now Lil Veggie we can go home now", he said cheerfully.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After half an hour of walking, Capsule corps loomed into sight, shadows falling over its large structure. It was now about 3:00pm and the smaller of the two felt exhausted.  
  
Unlocking the front door, Goku let Vegeta struggle back out of the stroller and recapsulised it, Vegeta glad that he may have seen the last of it.   
  
He wandered into the house, and flopped onto the sofa, sighing.   
  
"Dammit will this never end?", he thought to himself, he stomach grumbling.  
  
Suddenly, he felt a small tickle on his stomach and looked up to see Goku tickling the small Ouji, giggling.  
  
"Awww my Lil Veggie hungry? Dont worry i will make you some dinner that will be Veggie - licious for you!", Goku said sweetly and skipped off into the kitchen.  
  
Vegeta lay there for a few minutes, slightly comatose due to the younger Saiya-jins tickling and giggling. After about 15 minutes, the Ouji's senses picked up a delicious smell and the Ouji began to awaken out of his daze.   
  
Shaking his head, he made his way towards the kitchen, stumbling along till he reached the delicious smells whereabouts.   
  
"Please Kami, let me get through this", he mumbled to the ceiling, pausing before walking into the kitchen.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dende sat in his sun lounger on top of the look out, holding a glass of lemonade in one hand, another behind his head. He sat up thoughtfully for a moment.  
  
"Lemme think about it", he said scrunching up his face. He tapped his chin, thinking for a few seconds, before, laying back down, smirking evilly.  
  
"Eeeeerm NO", he said, then reached out and put on some sunglasses.   
  
"Hahaha! You are one tough Kami, Dende", Piccolo said, who was sat next to him on an identical chair.   
  
"Yeah well....i just wanna see how this turns out", the young Kami said and resumed sipping his drink.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I hate you Dende", Vegeta grumbled.  
  
The Ouji was sat in a high chair, his head resting his hands, his small legs swinging from the chair. Goku had plopped him in their as soon as he had stepped foot in the kitchen, and the Ouji had been subjected to a half an hour of force feeding from the younger Saiya-jin, all the while his shouts of "I am NOT a CHILD! I am the SAIYA-JIN NO OUJI!", rang throughout the kitchen. Goku had left a few minutes ago after Vegeta had given in to his babying...for the while anyway.  
  
Vegeta struggled to free himself of the restraints again, but failed. He frowned at the straps holding him in and thought about blasting them away when Goku walked in, his bag hung over one shoulder, scribbling away in what Vegeta realised was the Babysitting Book.  
  
Vegeta looked on questionningly at Goku who continued to scribble down notes before noticing that Vegeta was watching him. Smiling,he shut the book and lifted Vegeta out of the chair with ease. Setting him onto the floor, he stuffed the book into his bag and stood back up.   
  
"Ok now Veggie, seeing as we have a while till Bulma gets back, i thought we could do some fun stuff together", Goku said smiling.  
  
Vegeta raised his eyebrow suspiciously. "What sort of "fun stuff"", he said cautiously.  
  
Goku's smile widened and he picked up Vegeta, setting him so that he sat on his hip and walked into the living room.  
  
Vegeta blushed and pushed at Goku's side. "Kuso Bakayaro! I can walk...i do have legs!".   
  
Goku lightly tapped Vegeta on the side of the head. "No swearing Veggie. Its not polite", he said frowning at Vegeta before entering the room.   
  
Vegeta growled at the larger Saiya-jin as Goku plopped him back on the floor. He looked round to see what Goku was smiling at and gasped.   
  
"Oh no. No no no! Can this get this get any worse?", he groaned, falling to his knees.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lulu: *grins* It just did.  
  
Vegeta: *growls* thats not fair!  
  
Lulu: Well nobody said it would be!  
  
Goku: Yeah. Just because Lulu-chan isnt a fair person sometimes....  
  
Lulu: Hey!   
  
Vegeta: Bwahahahhahaa *points finger*  
  
Lulu: *narrows eyes* [ bites finger ]   
  
Vegeta: YEOW!!! *looks at Lulu who still biting finger* Hey get off!! I only just got my eye back! I dont want to lose another limb!!   
  
Goku: Hahahaha! *rolls on floor*  
  
Vegeta: Baka! Dont just roll there, get her off!! *pales*  
  
Goku: Oh Ok Lil Veggie!  
  
Lulu: *growls violently*  
  
Goku: *backs away nervously* Erm sorry Veggie.....but erm..shes scaring me.  
  
Vegeta: *pales even more* Great *faints*  
  
Lulu: *spits out finger* Eurgh nasty.  
  
Goku: That wasnt nice.  
  
Lulu: Your the one who trod on his eye!   
  
Goku: Well i didnt mean too! Its your fault your the author!!   
  
Lulu: Why you big *chases after Goku*  
  
Goku: *runs away screaming*  
  
Vegeta: *Sits up* I'll have french toast with my ice cream please *faints again, eye twitching* 


	6. Goku pushed too far! Vegeta gets a prese...

Disclaimer: Nope i dont own any of the characters mentioned. Just this innocent lil fic! ^_^  
  
Lulu: Wheeeeeee the sixth chapter!! And the last one aswell!!  
  
Vegeta: *sweatdrops*   
  
Goku: I didnt think the story would get THIS long.  
  
Lulu: Personally neither did i...but i just kept getting more and more ideas. *wide grin*  
  
Vegeta: *raises eyebrow*  
  
Lulu: Your not saying much today Veggie. Summit wrong?  
  
Vegeta: *frowns* I darent say anything because i'm scared of losing yet another body part! *turns away*   
  
Lulu: Well it was your own fault.  
  
Vegeta: Hmph! *goes and sits on bed*  
  
Lulu: *sigh* Goku...  
  
Goku: Yep?  
  
Lulu: Go make him feel better while i do this.  
  
Goku: *salutes* No problemo Lulu chan! I will give it my all! *stands up*  
  
Vegeta: *glances over*  
  
Goku: *tackles Vegeta onto bed and glomps him* Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeee.....mmmhmmmmmm ~*Veggie soft*~  
  
Vegeta: *squeaks and glow brightly*  
  
Lulu: *puts on sun glasses* And now for Chapter six!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*Chapter Six*~  
  
"FINGER PAINTS!!?? You want me...the GREAT AND POWERFUL SAIYA-JIN NO OUJI....to FINGER PAINT???", the little Ouji screamed.  
  
Goku put his hands on his hips. "C'mon Veggie whats wrong with finger painting?".  
  
Vegeta opened and closed his mouth several times, resembling a fish. He looked over to where the equipment stood.   
  
A couple of pots of paint were stood to one side, two canvasses stood side by side. Newspaper coverd the floor underneath their feet.   
  
Goku walked over to the equipment and set down his bag. He shuffled through it and miraculously, pulled out another two pots of paint. He set them down next to the others as Vegeta, gobsmacked, looked into Gokus bag and shuffled through. All he could find was a little inside pocket, containing the two notebooks and a pen. The rest of the bag could probably not fit a shoe in there, nevermind tins of paint.  
  
Puzzled he didnt even notice Goku picking him up under the arms and place him in front of a canvas, did Vegeta realise what had happened.   
  
He was about to berate Goku when suddenly, Goku popped the pacifier from earlier into his mouth. Stunned, he sucked on it frustratedly and glared up at Goku.   
  
Goku smiled at him. "Now you play nicely Veggie, and after we is done we will show each other our master-pieces", he said before kneeling infront of the canvas, and dipping his hands into an open can of blue paint. He began to move his hands over the canvas, his tongue sticking out out and his eyes screwed up in concentration.   
  
Vegeta watched for a moment and then turned back to his blank canvas. He had NO IDEA what he could paint that would out do Goku's.   
  
He took off his gloves, folding them neatly, laid them to one side. He then looked over to Goku, who was now painting furiously, specks of paint flying everywhere.   
  
"Kakawotto?", he said, forgetting that the pacifier was still in his mouth.   
  
Goku stopped painting and looked over, smiling. "Yes ~*cutest*~ Lil Veggie in the ~*WORLD*~?".  
  
Vegeta blushed slightly. "Can...can you passh me tche blue paintch please?", he stuttered, words slanted because of the pacifier occupying his mouth.   
  
Goku put a wider grin on his face then, grabbing the handle of the paint pot, set it between the Saiya-jin duo so that both could share it. Then he went back to work on his "masterpiece".   
  
Vegeta looked into the pot of paint, looking at the blue liquid disgustedly. Wondering if he should have worn an apron, he dipped one finger into the liquid and drew an outline on the canvas paper. He smirked and feeling a bit more daring, dipped two fingers into the pot, tracing more of the outline. After getting used to the feel of the paint on his fingers, he took a deep breath and, squinting his eyes shut, sunk a hand into the rich blue. He "oooohed" at the feel and quickly slapped his hand on the canvas, brushing the paint into place with his fingers. He opened more of the paint pots and continued on with his picture, smirking as he got more and more confident with the picture. Finally, he finished and sat back looking at his work. He looked over to Goku, who hand a hand on his chin, staring thoughfully at the picture. After several minutes, he placed his finger on the canvas and with one sweep, glided his finger down the canvas paper.   
  
"There! All Done!", he exclaimed and looked over to Vegeta. "Lil Veggie wanna go first?", he asked, leaning his head on one side.   
  
Vegeta blushed and shook his head, twiddling his thumbs.   
  
Goku grinned, the paint on his chin stretching and looking like a second mouth. He tore his picture off the page and held it up for Vegeta to look at. It was a childish drawn picture of the two Saiya-jins holding hands and walking in the park. Flowers, trees and butterflies decorated the background and Vegeta could swear he saw a small orange cloud that looked like Kinto'un in the sky above.   
  
"Its me and Veggie on our day out too-gether. I'm gonna pin it up on my wall so i can trea-sure it for weeks!", Goku said grinning his patent Son grin.   
  
Vegeta blushed and cleared his throat, looking away.   
  
Goku smiled softer this time, and put his picture to one side. Leaning over he ripped away Vegeta's picture from the canvas.   
  
"Lets see what Veggie drew shall we?", he said slyly.   
  
Vegeta waved his hands about desperately and tried to grab the picture from the younger Saiya-jins hands. Goku held it above his head and looked up so he could see it.  
  
Vegeta stood nervoulsy waiting for Goku's opinion. He'd drawn himself standing proudly over a corpse, his foot on its chest. The corpse on the floor was obviously Goku, and had crosses for eyes.   
  
Goku stared at it for several minutes before breaking out in a wide grin and looking back at Vegeta.  
  
"Awwwwww Veggie thats so cute", he exclaimed.  
  
"It...its..cute?", the lil Ouji said, curiously.  
  
"Yeah! I didnt realise you liked catching fish too!!".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After clearing away the rest of the equipment, and sticking up the rest of their paintings around on the living room walls, Vegeta was laid on his side on the couch, watching the tv, while Goku cleared away the mess.   
  
He sucked on his pacifier and carried on watching the tv, glancing out the side of his eye everyone few minutes to watch Goku tidy up. Goku cleared up the last of the newspaper, crumpling it up in his hands, and walked back into the kitchen to dispose of it.   
  
Vegeta lay there for a few minutes, the sat up frowning. He spat out the dummy, then sat crossed-legged on the couch, a thoughtful look on his face.   
  
"Too long has this torment gone on!!", he grumbled to himself. "Well NO MORE!! I will not be babyed by a low class bakayaro!", he said, shaking his fist in the direction of the kitchen.   
  
He tiptoed over to the kitchen door and peeked through a crack in the door, watching as Goku washed the dishes from earlier, humming lightly to hmself.  
  
He frowned at the larger Saiya-jin, then smirked when an idea popped into his head. "If Kakarrot wants to treat me like a chibi, then a chibi he gets!", he thought to himself, sniggering.   
  
He ran up the stairs, paused, and ran back into the living room. He picked up the pacifier and popped it back into his mouth, a grin on his face as he sucked it happily. Then he ran back up the stairs into his room to put his plan into action.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goku continued to, happily, clean up around the house, when he suddenly heard a tremedous shriek coming from upstairs. He turned around to see Vegeta whiz down the banister and jump off, landing in the hallway. He stood proudly in front of Goku, his dummy sticking out of his mouth. He'd made a diaper out of a bedsheet and currently wore it around his waist, his boots and gloves the only other items of clothing he wore. He gave a whoop and jumped up and down on the spot before running round into the living room, his hands above his head. Goku raised an eyebrow and set down the plate he had in his hands before following Vegeta into the room. He walked in to find no sign of Vegeta. Walking into the middle of the room, he stopped when he heard a small giggle. He looked to see the small tuft of Vegeta's hair sticking up from behind the sofa. The hair bobbed up and down and another small giggle escaped. Goku smirked and crept towards the small tuft, diving behind the couch and grabbing Vegeta. The two rolled about on the floor, until Goku picked up the smaller Saiya-jin under the arms and stood up, the two laughing.   
  
"Haha! Ok, Veggie gonna calm down now?", Goku asked still giggling.  
  
"Hehehehe nope!!", Vegeta said smiling.   
  
Goku stopped laughing and looked puzzled, which was quickly wiped off his face when Vegeta punched him in the nose. He fell backwards on the floor with an "oof!" as Vegeta, now free from Goku's grasp, ran laughing into the kitchen. Goku sat up and shook his head dizzingly, putting a hand to his nose to check for blood. He winced at the pain as he felt his nose, the widened his eyes as he heard a crash from the kitchen.   
  
He quickly got up and ran into the kitchen, only to be greeted by the sight of Vegeta standing on the work surface, throwing plates from the cupboard onto the floor.   
  
Goku shrieked. "Veggie have you lost your mind?! Stop that right now!!", he shouted at the other Saiya-jin.   
  
Vegeta looked at him for a moment, cocking his head to one side. Goku dived the side, to try and catch him, but Vegeta dodged him, jumping down from the side and running across the room, climbing onto the kitchen table instead. He laughed at Goku and pointed a finger, the other hand still holding a plate. Goku glanced at the plate in Vegetas hand and gulped. It as Bulma's most priceless and cherished plate in the whole house. She had never once used it, instead keeping it in a stand in the top part of the cupboard, forbidding anyone to so much as even look at it, let alone touch it. Heaven knows what she would if she found out it had been broken.   
  
"V...Ve..Veggie. Give me the plate. Get down from the table and give me the plate. There's a good little Veggie", Goku said holding out his arms, and walking slowly towards the table and the Ouji.   
  
Vegeta grinned evilly and looked at the plate in his hand. Goku gulped and leapt at the table, as Vegeta jumped into the air. Goku landed on the table, and Vegeta jumped onto Goku's back, making the larger Saiya-jin yelp with pain, and jumped onto the floor, running back upstairs.   
  
Goku desperately tried to catch his breath, the began to stagger towards the staircase.   
  
"Veggie! You get down here right now!!", he shouted angrily up the stairs. He heard no reply, only the giggle of Vegeta, and a dull thumping.   
  
He slowly climbed the steps and made his way towards the sound. He slowly opened Vegeta's bedroom door, to see the small Ouji, bouncing on his king sized bed, the plate still in his hands. He did some kind of somersault, which turned into a handstand so that the plate was smushed into the bed because of Vegeta's weight.   
  
Goku gasped, only to see that the plate was unharmed. Vegeta jumped a couple more times on the bed, before jumping up and catching the light that was on the ceiling. he swung about, making monkey noise at Goku and giggling. He pretended to scratch the his armpit with the plate before throwing another smirk atGoku and throwing the plate to the floor.   
  
Goku gasped as the plate fell to the floor, time seeming to slow down. He threw himself to the floor and held up his hands, catching the plate before it hit the floor. He sighed and smiled, only to have the plate crumble into pieces. He laid their in shock, not moving, as his mind registered what happened, his hands full of pieces. Vegeta jumped down from the light and stared, as Goku got up slowly, looking at his hands.  
  
"Uh oh!. Kakay in twouble now!", he said cheerfully, then began to giggle.  
  
Goku frowned, then yelled and burst into SSJ3. Vegeta stopped laughing and looked, growing increasingly worried.   
  
Goku looked towards Vegeta, and deepened his frown. "Veggie's been a bad lil boy and needs to be dicsiplined", he said flatly then began to walk towards the bed.   
  
Vegeta began to sweat and backed up on the bed a little more. "Good thing i made this diaper", he thought to himself, then quickly glanced towards the open door. He glanced back and forth between Goku and the door, then quickly dived towards it. Goku was there in a flash and caught Vegeta under his arm.   
  
Vegeta began to pound on Goku's back. His pacifier fell out of his mouth as he began to shout at Goku.  
  
"Let go of me!! Let go of me you big bakayaro!", he shouted, kicking his legs and waving his arms around, as Goku began to trek downstairs, his cries falling on deaf ears.   
  
Goku made his way into the living room and sat down on the couch, putting Vegeta across his knees.  
  
Vegeta struggled violently, bursting into SSJ2 in an attempt to break free. Goku held onto Vegeta and raised his hand above his head. Vegeta looked up in fear.   
  
"Veggie has been bad and must be punished", Goku said smirking. And we all know what bad little boys get if they dont behave dont we?".  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened and he shook his head quickly.  
  
"No! No please...please Kaka-chan! Dont do it! Please!!", he pleaded, as tears began streaming down his face.   
  
Goku smiled. "Sorry Veggie, but bad little Ouji's need to learn their lesson", he said calmly and brought down his hand.  
  
"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was about 9:00pm when Bulma and the boys came back from the meeting. Mirai and Bulma came in looking exhausted, Mirai carrying Chibi Trunks, who was already fast asleep.   
  
"Hello? Were home", Bulma called out as she set down her back. Mirai took Trunks upstairs to his room as Bulma walked into the living room to find Goku writing in his diary.   
  
"Hey Son. How are you?, she said smiling. Goku looked up and packed away the notebook before answering.   
  
"I'm alrite Bulma. How was the meeting?", he said as she flopped onto the sofa beside him.   
  
"Eurgh, same as every other, boring as HFIL. "How did the babysiting go?", she asked glancing over.  
  
Goku smiled. "Better than you expected. Though Veggie did have his moments", he said, temporarily frowning then smiling again. "But i sorted that out no problem".   
  
"Wow. So you actually got Vegeta to behave himself?, Bulma said, a shocked look on her face.  
  
"Yep. So i think he'll be thinking twice before he does something naughty again", Goku said smirking slightly, before picking up his back and putting his fingers to his forhead.  
  
"See ya later Bulma", Goku said cheerfully before teleporting back home.  
  
Bulma stared at the spot where he'd was stood, then shook her head.   
  
"Its better not to ask", she said tiredly before going upstairs to her room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta laid in bed asleep, when Goku teleported into his bedroom. He looked at the small Ouji and smiled. He quietly unzipped his bag and took out a small object, and placed it on the bed beside Vegeta. He smiled at the sleepiing Ouji, who snored softly, and gave him a small hug.   
  
"Sorry for the spanking Veggie. I hope you dont feel too bad. Here's something to make you feel better", he said quietly then stood up. He placed two fingers on his forhead and took one last look at the small Saiya-jin.   
  
"See ya tomorrow Veggie. I luv you", he said, the teleported back home.   
  
Vegeta sat up sleepily in bed, a red glow now engulfing his face. He sleepily looked around, the laid back down. He rubbed his sore butt subconciously, the grabbed hold of the nearest object to cuddle, which happen to be the small teddy bear Goku from the toystore.  
  
"Damn you Kakarrotto", he said before drifting back to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The End!!!  
  
Lulu: Heehee. Wow. That was probably the longest chapter ive ever written. *looks at sore fingers*  
  
Goku: Awwww the story ended. I liked that.  
  
Lulu: So did i. I hope everybody likes this chapter. And dont worry. I will be starting another as soon as i update my other fics *holds up V sign*  
  
Vegeta: *sniff sniff*  
  
Lulu: Errm Son *points behind him*  
  
Goku: Hm? *looks behind him to see Vegeta looking at him with tear filled eyes* {smiles sweetly} Yes lil Veggie?  
  
Vegeta: Yo..you..SPANKED me!! *turns away*  
  
Goku: Awwww i'm sowwy Veggie. But you were being naughty.  
  
Vegeta: *sniffs somemore*  
  
Goku: Awwww Veggie come here *cuddles Veggie* I'm sorry  
  
Vegeta:*squeaks and melts into a red puddle*  
  
Lulu: I think that means your forgiven.  
  
Goku: Oh thats good. *wide grin* [ sits on bed ]  
  
Lulu: Anyway, i'm gonna update my other fics and probably start another comedy fic. I wanna do a sequel to this but i also wanna try out other ideas i got brewing up in here.  
  
Vegeta the puddle: You said you were gonna start another one....just try and finish your others first.  
  
Lulu: Yea i know....but it couldnt hurt to do another one could it?  
  
Goku: *sweatdrops and looks away nervously*  
  
Lulu: Could it? *looks worried*  
  
Vegeta the puddle: *growls* Change it back  
  
Lulu: Change what?  
  
Vegeta the puddle: My name! Change it back now or i will blast you into HFIL!  
  
Lulu: Big words coming from a puddle  
  
Vegeta the puddle: *moves about a bit till his head forms back* [ rest of body still a puddle ] KUSO!  
  
Goku: *gasp* Veggie! Its not nice to swear!  
  
Lulu: *giggles* yeah Veggie its not nice.  
  
Vegeta the puddle head: *glares* I hate you both  
  
Lulu: Thats nice. See you next time! Look out for more updates. From Lulu's bedroom this is Lulu-chan signing off! *salute*   
  
Goku: *also saluting* been a pleasure to let you read about me! Toodles!!  
  
Vegeta the puddle head: STOP MOCKING ME!!!...wait, toodles??? 


End file.
